


skeletons in the closet

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko no Cuddles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Kiyoshi and Mukkun get trapped in a closet.  That's it that's the fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the KNB Discord server's team battle---Goooooo Starbursts!

“--okay, but if you shift over _here,_ then--”

“I don’t _fit_ in there--”

“Let me try to just--”

“That’s not gonna move, it’s a shelf.”

“Okay, then what if--”

“And that’s my knee.”

“Oh. Then how do I--”

“Stop,” Murasakibara finally interrupted.  “You’re making me tired.   _You_ stand still, and let me figure out how we can both fit in here.”

Kiyoshi took as large a step backwards as he could.  Even with that tiny step, he’d only managed to put maybe half an inch of space between himself and Murasakibara.  The supply closet they’d gotten locked in wasn’t built to hold any amount of people, much less two basketball players with a combined height over 13 feet.  

The nearly total darkness didn’t help the situation.  

“Do you have a phone?” Kiyoshi asked, trying to be helpful.  A little light would go a long way here.

“If I had a phone, I’d be calling Murochin to let us out.   _Hush_ or I’ll crush you,” Murasakibara said impatiently.  

Kiyoshi bit back the flippant remark he was about to make and stood patiently.

Satisfied, Murasakibara went back to exploring the closet by touch.  The shelf on his right held cleaning supplies and extra towels.  Right next to him was the mop bucket, which thankfully didn’t have any water in it… He checked the mop, which was dry.  

“Kiyoshi.  Is there anything on the bottom shelf on your left?”

“No.”

“Good.  We’re gonna put the mop bucket there.”  Murasakibara put actions to words, shifting the mop to his left side and nudging the mop bucket forward with his foot.  Kiyoshi leaned down, taking up _the entire fucking closet,_ and maneuvered the bucket into the cubby.

 _Finally._ Murasakibara shifted his weight, glad to have another precious few inches of space.  Sure, the mop was still in the corner, but moving the cumbersome bucket almost gave him room to maneuver.  Besides, it was _hot_ in here--Kiyoshi seemed to radiate heat.  

“Move,” he commanded.  He pressed Kiyoshi back into the corner against the shelf.  “Stay there.”

The other center did as he was told.  He’d been remarkably obedient the whole time, thought Murasakibara idly.  Finally, the giant had enough room to ease himself onto the floor, allowing his aching legs some rest.  He curled up in the corner opposite Kiyoshi, sitting cross-legged.  By his estimation, that was only a little more than half the floorspace.  He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

A minute ticked by.

Then another.

Finally, Kiyoshi broke the silence.  “Are you done?  Can I move now?”

Murasakibara grunted in irritation, not bothering to open his eyes.  “I don’t care what you do.”

He heard an amused huff of air, then the sounds of the other player moving and rustling around.  Lazily, Murasakibara tried to track what Kiyoshi was doing--it seemed like he was looking for a way to sit down as well, as he turned and dipped first at one angle, then another.  Eventually, he came to a rest kneeling on one knee in front of him.

“C’mon, uncross your legs.”  The entreaty was accompanied by a pat on one knee.

“Why should I,” Murasakibara complained.  Even so, he decided the path of least resistance would be to do as he was told--heaven knew that Kiyoshi had never been the type to quit easily.

As soon as his legs moved, Kiyoshi slipped onto the floor between them, scooting back and resting his back against Murasakibara’s chest.  “There,” he said cheerfully.  “Now we’re both comfy.”

“You’re crushing me,” complained Murasakibara.  He wasn’t, really, but he still didn’t know how to react to the other boy just laying all over him.  He was used to towering over others--sitting like this, on the floor, Kiyoshi’s broader frame almost made Atsushi feel small.  

Kiyoshi leaned forward slightly, taking his heavy weight off Murasakibara a bit.  “Well you can’t expect me to stay standing forever,” he pointed out.  “Not with my knee.”

“Fine.”  It came out as a long sigh.  Murasakibara’s stomach growled noisily a moment later.

Kiyoshi laughed.  “We just had lunch.”  He reached behind himself to actually pat Murasakibara’s stomach, which fluttered oddly at the attention.  “You can’t be hungry yet.”

The younger player considered and discarded several answers, finally settling on, “I’m still growing.”  Not open to questions, discouraged further conversation.  

“I remember those days,” Kiyoshi said cheerfully.  The guy really didn’t know how to read a conversation, did he?  “I shot up like a weed, grew five inches in a year.  Do you have growing pains sometimes?”

 _Almost always,_ thought Murasakibara.  Instead he said, “You talk too much.”

Finally, _finally,_ Kiyoshi fell silent at that, only to start squirming around, finally startling Murasakibara into opening his eyes.  That much movement right between his legs was alarming, to say the least.  “What are you doing?”

“I had a package of Starbursts in my back pocket.”

Just the thought of anything to eat made Murasakibara’s stomach roar again.  “Give me some.”

“Say please~”  Kiyoshi’s tone was light and teasing, but the way he settled back against Murasakibara was anything but.  He could hear the faint crinkle as he opened up the first candy.

“Please,” he grit out.  

“There, was that so hard?”  The self-satisfaction in Kiyoshi’s voice grated on Murasakibara’s nerves, even as the other player passed him an already unwrapped candy in the darkness.  

“I’m going to crush you this afternoon in the game,” he informed Kiyoshi through a mouthful of sweets.  
Kiyoshi just laughed and leaned his head back against Murasakibara’s chest.  “I know you will.  But first, we have to get out of this closet, remember?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where they make out

By the time they’d finished off the package of Starbursts, Murasakibara’s arms were wrapped around Kiyoshi’s torso, his head leaning back against the other player’s shoulder.  It was more comfortable that way, and besides, the floor was cold.  Kiyoshi’s knee was propped up on Murasakibara’s backpack.

“Hey,” Kiyoshi tapped his forearm lightly.  “Are you about to fall asleep on me?  Don’t leave me here alone, Atsushi.”

“Don’t call me Atsushi,” Murasakibara replied, nudging Kiyoshi’s leg with his own.  

“Aw, why not?  I thought we were friends now.  You can call me Teppei if you like.”  It was dark enough that Murasakibara couldn’t see Kiyoshi’s face, but he could  _ hear  _ the pout in the other boy’s voice.  

Murasakibara considered.  

“Kiyo-chin,” he finally compromised, and Kiyoshi laughed, a low huff Atsushi felt in his chest.  

Suddenly he was very,  _ very  _ aware of how small this closet was.  And how  _ large  _ Kiyo-chin was.  And warm.  And--something smells like chocolate.

“You have more snacks,” he accused, and Kiyo-chin doesn’t bother to hide the crinkling of the wrapper anymore.

“It’s just a little Snickers.  Fun-sized.  Barely a bite.”

“Gimme,” Atsushi demanded, stomach already twisting at the thought of food.  That must be why.

“Make me,” Kiyo-chin said, and Atsushi could hear the taunt in his tone clear as day, followed by a small  _ pop  _ as the candy disappeared into his mouth.

Never let it be said that Atsushi backs down from a challenge.  Before he fully realizes what he’s doing himself, he’s wrenched Kiyo-chin around and gone after the candy directly, locking their mouths together and chasing it with his tongue.  He catches the other center by surprise and leans back in victory, crunching the candy and swallowing it before Kiyo-chin has the bright idea to try the same tactic.

In the silence that fell after he swallowed, Atsushi could hear his heart pounding in his chest like he’d been doing drills.  Must be from the sudden movements, he thought.

Finally, Kiyo-chin spoke.  “You missed a bit.”

_ Any job worth doing is worth doing correctl _ _y_ , Atsushi thought distantly as he leaned forward again.

Kiyo-chin’s mouth  _ did  _ taste like chocolate still, along with a trace of the fruity candy they’d shared earlier, and something else that must have been all him.  Atsushi explored his mouth, trying to decide if he liked the taste or not.  He  _ definitely  _ liked the way Kiyo-chin’s hand felt against his hip, and how soft his lips were against Atsushi’s chapped ones.  

Eventually Kiyo-chin pulled back, panting a bit for breath.  “My knee,” he gasped.  “I can’t sit at this angle any more, it’s getting twisted.  Riko will kill me.”

Atsushi hmphed, unwilling to let Kiyo-chin off that easily.  “Turn around then.”

It was more difficult than that, of course, in the cramped quarters they were in.  Eventually, they switched places, allowing Kiyo-chin to rest against the wall and leaving Atsushi kneeling in front of him.  Finally, he could lean forward again and taste Kiyo-chin some more.  Their noses bumped, and Kiyo-chin had the temerity to laugh, that quiet little  _ huff _ that Atsushi felt more than heard.  

He growled a little and leaned an arm against the wall, scooting even closer to Kiyo-chin in the process.  The new angle was  _ much  _ better, and they traded kisses until Atsushi was the one who needed to break away. 

“You’re right, Kiyo-chin,” he muttered.  “This is hard on my back.”

“Yeah,” he responded hazily.  “Hard.”

With a start, Atsushi realized his back wasn’t the only thing their makeout session had been hard on.  With the way he was sitting, his knee was pressed right up against Kiyo-chin’s… well.

Now that he focused on something besides his mouth on Kiyo-chin’s, Atsushi realized his uniform pants were rather tight too.  

He was saved from having to decide what to do about that revelation by hearing the doorknob rattle.

“We’re in here!” Kiyo-chin called.  Atsushi was gratified to hear that his voice was a bit hoarse, even as he struggled to his feet and the closet door finally,  _ finally  _ opened.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” exclaimed the cat-faced boy on Kuro-chin’s team.  “How long have you two been stuck in there?”

“Long enough to get hungry,” Atsushi grumbled, and shouldered his way past Kiyo-chin’s teammates.  

“Atsushi!”  Kiyo-chin’s voice made him turn around.  He was holding out his backpack, and grinning.  

Atsushi shoved back through and grabbed it.  “I’m still going to crush you,” he informed Kiyo-chin.

As he walked away, he could have sworn he heard the other player murmur, “You already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented!

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets 20 kudos i'll write a second chapter where they make out xoxo


End file.
